I Will Save You
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyamai kekuatan Senju Tsunade, Haruno Sakura ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan Negara Api. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke melihat kematian kunoichi itu dalam mimpinya—"Ini ... tidak mungkin berhubungan, 'kan?"
1. Chapter 1

Hujan turun. Membasahi wilayah yang penuh korban peperangan, sekaligus mengguyur tubuh seorang _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda yang terbujur kaku. Di perutnya terdapat lubang menganga, membuatnya dapat dipastikan tak lagi bernyawa.

Seorang lelaki Uchiha berlari menembus hujan, hendak menghampiri gadis yang dapat ia kenali sebagai Haruno Sakura; teman satu timnya, sekaligus gadis yang dahulu selalu memaksa Sasuke untuk **melihatnya**. Ya, dahulu. Karena belakangan ini—entah apa alasannya—Sakura tidak lagi berusaha merebut perhatiannya.

Dulu, netra jelaganya selalu mendapati senyuman di wajah cantik itu. Tapi kini, senyum itu hilang. Tergantikan raut pedih ditemani darah di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Kedua lutut Sasuke melemas, membuatnya jatuh terduduk tepat di samping Sakura. Ia tidak percaya ini terjadi lagi. Ia kembali kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, meski pun orang itu bukan keluarganya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kaku tersebut, kemudian menangis dalam kesunyian.

Naruto yang berdiri sepuluh meter di belakang kedua teman satu timnya menangis meraung. "SAKURA-_CHAAAN_!"

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Will Save You**

A Naruto FanFiction by MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

**Sasuke****—Sakura**

**.**

Canon

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Movie 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga _shinobi_ yang merupakan murid Tiga Legenda _Sannin_ tengah berkumpul di tempat mereka biasa latihan. Namun, untuk saat ini, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat latihan. Mereka hanya ingin saling bertemu usai melaksanakan misi masing-masing.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Kakahi-_sensei_ telatnya semakin lama, ya?" tanya Haruno Sakura; satu-satunya perempuan dalam ketiga orang tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Iya, Sakura-_chan_! Itu pasti karena Kakashi-_sensei_ sibuk membaca buku _Ero-Sannin ttebayo_!"

Anggukan kecil dari Sakura menjadi sahutan untuk Naruto—ia menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Maklum saja, kemesuman Kakashi sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi anak muridnya. Iris hijau Sakura bergulir ke arah kanannya, tempat seorang lelaki Uchiha tengah berdiri dalam diam.

Dahi Sakura berkerut samar tatkala mendapati Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya. Baiklah, ia sedikit salah tingkah, itu pasti. Setahunya, Sasuke tidak pernah menatap seorang gadis sampai seserius yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Apakah ... Sasuke mulai menyukainya?

Rona merah menjalari pipi Sakura.

**Tidak!** Sakura menggeleng pelan; menepis pikiran yang hinggap di kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukainya. Dan lagi ... ia telah bertekad untuk tak lagi mengharapkan cinta sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya frustasi. Ia masih saja memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi bahwa gadis di sebelahnya mati? Padahal, gadis itu masih sehat dan cerewet seperti hari-hari kemarin.

"Ah, kalian sudah berkumpul rupanya," ujar suara berat yang berasal dari atas pohon, "maaf ya, aku terlambat. Tadi aku harus membantu seorang nenek yang kesulitan menyeberang jalan." Kakashi berkata sembari melompat turun dari pohon.

Netra hijau Sakura berputar bosan. "Alasan _Sensei_ sangat basi," selanya dan langsung disahuti oleh Naruto, "Itu benar sekali _ttebayo_! Sekali-sekali _Sensei_ harus membuat alasan bahwa Sensei sudah terlalu tua dan tidak kuat berjalan. Baru aku percaya _ttebayo_!"

"Hn," gumaman Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

Sialan, umpat Kakashi dalam hati. Ia tidak ingat kalau ia pernah mengajari anak didiknya untuk mencela orang yang—ehem—**sedikit **lebih tua.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau ke man—"

"Sakura-_san_, Tsunade-_sama_ memanggil anda." seorang pria berseragam ANBU tiba-tiba datang dan memotong pertanyaan Naruto. _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi _itu menggeram kesal. Sepertinya, acara 'temu kangen' tim tujuh akan ditunda karena Sakura dipanggil oleh Nenek Tsunade.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura pada pria tersebut. Atensinya beralih pada ketiga laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap keluarganya, "kalian pergi duluan saja, aku akan menyusul setelah menemui Tsunade-_shishou_."

Hampir saja Naruto ingin membantah, tapi gumaman Sasuke memotongnya. "Hn,"

Kakashi mendesah lelah meski akhirnya ia mengangguk—mengizinkan Sakura pergi. Ternyata sulit ya, mempunyai murid yang semuanya merupakan ninja andalan Konoha. Terlebih lagi, harga dirinya sebagai **mantan** guru seperti hilang karena kekuatannya yang hampir dilampaui oleh ketiga anak tersebut. Jadi tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur, deh.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu segera pergi bersama pria ANBU yang menjemputnya, membiarkan tiga pasang netra milik teman dan gurunya memandangi punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

"Yah ... Sakura-_chan_ pergi," kata Naruto lesu.

Sasuke melompat ke atap salah satu gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi, kemudian bergerak lincah melewati atap demi atap agar bisa menyusul eksistensi Sakura yang sudah tidak terlihat di matanya. Ia harus tetap berada di dekat gadis itu, pikirnya, ini semua supaya meminimalisir kemungkinan mimpinya menjadi nyata.

"Ayo Naruto, kita ikuti Sasuke." Kakashi berkata sembari menyusul langkah Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Tanpa disuruh aku pasti akan mengikutinya _ttebayo_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja membuka pintu ruangan Hokage, tapi dirinya sudah disambut oleh tatapan tajam Tsunade dan wajah risau Shizune. Aduh, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, simpulnya.

"Jadi, ada apa Tsunade-_shishou_ memanggilku?"

"Langsung ke intinya saja," kata Tsunade sembari memperlihatkan sebuah peta, "aku memberimu misi _rank_ S untuk menghancurkan sebuah batu di negara ini; Darushi." Tsunade menunjuk sebuah negara kecil yang letaknya berada di antara Negara Api dan Negara Iblis.

Alis merah muda Sakura bertaut setelah. Misi _rank_ S hanya menghancurkan batu? Apa Tsunade-_shishou_ sedang mabuk?

"Aku tahu yang kaupikirkan, Sakura," ucap Tsunade dengan tenang, "batu yang harus kau hancurkan adalah sumber tenaga tentara musuh. Dan saat ini, tentara itu sedang berusaha menerobos pertahanan Negara Api."

"Tunggu!" ujar Sakura panik, "kenapa harus aku? Bukankah jika Naruto atau Sasuke-_kun _yang dikirim, hasilnya akan lebih efektif—mengingat mereka berdua memiliki _rasengan_ dan _chidori_? Akan lebih baik jika aku menjadi _medic-nin_ saja dalam kelompok mereka."

_Godaime Hokage_ menghela napasnya. Ia sudah menduga kalau murid kesayangannya akan mengajukan kedua teman lelakinya. Tanpa perlu disuruh pun, Tsunade pasti akan memilih salah satu di antara Naruto atau Sasuke jika saja masalahnya tidak serumit sekarang.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, batu itu kebal terhadap _ninjutsu_," jelas Tsunade, "selain itu, batu itu hanya akan hancur jika terkena pukulan yang setara dengan tenagaku."

Pupil Sakura mengecil.

Sekuat itukah batunya?

"Karena aku seorang _Hokage_, aku tidak bisa seenaknya pergi meninggalkan desa. Jadi, aku memilihmu karena hanya kau yang bisa menyamai kekuatanku."

"Ini pasti sulit..." desis Sakura pelan.

Mendengar cerita Tsunade saja, sudah terlihat seberapa kuat batu yang harus ia hancurkan. Terlebih lagi, jika ia gagal dalam misi ini, Negara Api akan diserang oleh musuh. Bisa dikatakan, nasib Negara Api ada di pundaknya.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah menyiapkan tiga tim; tim Kakashi, Gai, dan—almarhum—Asuma untuk membantumu menyelesaikan misi ini," kata Tsunade mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya pun, ia sangat tidak tenang. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Sakura adalah murid kesayangannya. Bahkan sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri. Dan ia tahu tugas ini bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Tidak perlu! Tim Kakashi saja sudah cukup kok!"

Suara Naruto terdengar seiring masuknya Kakashi, Sasuke, dan tentunya Naruto ke ruangan _Hokage_ melalui jendela. Alasannya : mereka terlalu malas untuk melewati pintu.

Tsunade menepuk jidatnya. Dengan bantuan tiga tim saja ia meragukan keberhasilan misi ini, apalagi hanya dengan satu tim?

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini? Aku tadi sudah menyuruh kalian untuk pergi duluan, 'kan?" tanya Sakura emosi. Ia bersungut-sungut karena Naruto mengatakan bahwa tim Kakashi dapat mengatasi semuanya seorang diri. Pasti Naruto tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade.

"_Teme_ tadi langsung menyusulmu, jadi aku hanya mengikutinya~"

"Sialan," umpat Sasuke.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya 'kan, _Teme_?"

"_Urusai_!"

"Ah, _Teme _menyebalkan~"

Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya geram. Kedua anak lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar menyulut emosinya. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa nasib Negara Api tengah dipertaruhkan sekarang? Dengan seenaknya mereka malah bertengkar di ruangannya—membuatnya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi.

"Sudah kuputuskan!" ujar Tsunade, "Tim Kakashi, kutugaskan kalian untuk melindungi Sakura selama menjalankan misi ini."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Misi? Melindungi Sakura? _Shit_! Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa inti permasalahan ini karena datang terlambat.

Sesaat, bungsu Uchiha itu mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami semalam.

Misi. Sakura. Peperangan. Kematian.

'Ini semua ... tidak mungkin berhubungan, 'kan?'

_**To Be Continued**_

Hani nggak tahu harus kasih genre apa untuk fic ini. :') Oh iya, alurnya gak kecepetan kan?

Bagi yang berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudah kuputuskan!" ujar Tsunade, "Tim Kakashi, kutugaskan kalian untuk melindungi Sakura selama menjalankan misi ini."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Misi? Melindungi Sakura? _Shit_! Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa inti permasalahan ini karena datang terlambat.

Sesaat, bungsu Uchiha itu mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami semalam.

Misi. Sakura. Peperangan. Kematian.

'Ini semua ... tidak mungkin berhubungan, 'kan?'

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Will Save You**

A Naruto FanFiction by MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

**Sasuke****—Sakura**

**.**

Canon

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Movie 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat warna kontras tampak menghiasi warung Ichiraku. Hitam kebiruan, putih, merah muda, kuning. Tanpa perlu disebutkan, semua orang di Konoha pasti tahu siapa pemilik warna rambut itu.

Mereka selaku tim tujuh kini tengah menikmati acara yang Naruto namakan 'temu kangen'. Sayangnya, acara temu kangen mereka kali ini terasa hambar setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura perihal misi yang _Godaime Hokage_ bebankan pada mereka berempat; khususnya Sakura. Semuanya pusing, pasti.

"Semua ini salahmu, Naruto!" ujar Sakura kesal. Sejak tadi, ia hanya memutar-mutar isi mangkok ramennya. Selera makannya sudah hilang sejak mendengar perintah Tsunade-_shishou_.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Sakura-_chan_ tenang saja! Aku pasti bisa melindungimu _ttebayo_!"

Ketiga manusia di sekitar Naruto mengembuskan napasnya lelah. Mereka memaklumi sikap optimis Naruto. Tapi untuk saat seperti ini, perkataan yang lebih mirip janji dari Naruto itu terdengar seperti bualan.

Kau mau melindungi Sakura seorang diri? Huh, kau bercanda?—Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang ada di otak Kakashi, Sasuke, dan tentunya Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku, sih? Begini-begini aku pernah menyelamatkan Shion saat menyegel iblis _ttebayo_!"

Ah, Shion. Sakura tersenyum masam mendengar nama itu. Kasus yang itu dan ini sangatlah berbeda. Shion memiliki darah Miko, sedangkan Sakura? Keluarganya saja hanya warga desa biasa.

Gadis Haruno itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku pulang duluan. Besok pagi jangan lupa ke gerbang perbatasan." Sakura berkata pelan sembari menjauhi Ichiraku.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan, dan dapat diterjemahkan oleh Naruto sebagai 'aku juga'.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan pergi juga." Kakashi berkata sebelum **pof! **dirinya menghilang ditemani kepulan asap tebal.

Naruto menatap kesal teman-teman sekaligus gurunya. Bisa-bisanya ia ditinggal seperti ini. Huh, apa ini yang dikatakan teman? Dasar tidak berperasaan. Ia kembali memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya, meski sesekali terdengar gerutuan kecil.

"Hey Naruto, teman-temanmu belum membayar ramen mereka. Cepat bayar, warung kami akan segera tutup."

"APA? AKU TIDAK PUNYA UANG _TTEBAYO_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti tepat di taman Konoha tatkala dirinya merasakan sesuatu—seseorang—tengah mengikutinya. Aneh, padahal biasanya tidak ada yang berani mengikutinya karena ia terkenal memiliki kekuatan monster. Tapi sesaat setelah menganalisa _chakra_ orang yang mengikutinya, barulah Sakura mengerti alasan orang itu tidak gentar terhadapnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ mengikutiku?"

Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk takut pada Sakura.

"..." Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menyadarinya secepat ini. Padahal ia sudah menyembunyikan _chakra_nya sebaik mungkin. Tapi nyatanya masih bisa terdeteksi oleh _iryo-nin_ tersebut. Dia sudah bertambah hebat, pikirnya.

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Ini seperti _deja vu _ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. _Deja vu_? "Tempat ini ... dulu menjadi tempat terakhir aku melihatmu sebelum kau **pergi**."

Ah, tentang itu.

"Saat itu aku menangis untuk menahanmu, tapi kau tetap saja pergi. Menyedihkan, ya?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kau bahkan bilang aku menyebalkan. Rasanya seperti aku ingin mati saja waktu itu. _Ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa waktu itu kau tidak membunuhku?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau pasti menganggap membunuhku tidak ada gunanya, 'kan? Pasti begitu. Sasuke-_kun_ mana mau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ber—"

"Berisik."

Gumaman tegas dari bungsu Uchiha membuat Haruno Sakura menghentikan ocehannya. Kepalanya bermahkotakan surai merah muda itu menunduk dalam, kecewa pada Sasuke. Tidak, ia tidak kecewa karena perkataannya disela Sasuke. Ia kecewa karena Sasuke masih saja mengatainya berisik.

Berisik.

Ya, Sakura memang berisik. Ia sangat sadar hal itu. Dan Uchiha Sasuke sangat membenci sesuatu yang berisik. Itu artinya; ia membenci**ku**. Itu 'kan, yang ada di otakmu, Haruno Sakura?

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ini tentang misimu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura tersenyum perih. Ini kali pertama Sasuke memikirkan sebuah misi sampai sebegininya. Dan entah kebetulan atau bukan, misi tersebut dibebankan padanya. Itu berarti—"Kau tidak percaya aku bisa menyelesaikan misi ini?"

Meski berada beberapa meter di belakang Sakura, Sasuke dapat merasakan sedikit rasa kecewa gadis itu terhadap perkataannya. Sial, apa ia salah bicara?

"Aku sudah bertambah kuat sejak kau pergi meninggalkan desa, jadi jangan meremehkanku." Sakura berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat.

Oh Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud meremehkan Sakura. Lagi pula, apa yang bisa diremehkan dari murid Godaime Hokage yang bisa menghancurkan satu gedung besar hanya dengan satu pukulan? Sasuke hanya ... mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sakura sekaligus ingin meminta pendapat gadis tersebut mengenai mimpinya semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang indah di perbatasan. Tapi bagi tim tujuh, pagi hari ini adalah pagi terburuk dalam hidup mereka. Apalagi Sakura. Bagaimana pun, ia-lah yang menjadi penentu misi ini.

"Baiklah, kita pasti berhasil _ttebayo_!"

Sakura memandangi ujung sepatu ninjanya dengan risau. Sampai kini, ia bahkan masih belum yakin kalau ia benar-benar diperintahkan untuk menggantikan Tsunade-_shishou_ menghancurkan batu _super_ kuat itu.

**Puk!**—tepukan kecil di bahu Sakura membuat gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Kakashi-_sensei_ tengah tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Bukan hanya Naruto yang siap melindungimu, tapi **kami semua**."

_Viridian_ milik Sakura berpendar pada sosok ketiga lelaki di dekatnya. Semua tersenyum untuknya—menyemangatinya. Selama ini, ia tidak menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa ketiga orang itu selalu ada untuknya; siap menopang bebannya jikalau ia tak kuasa memikul semuanya sendirian.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku akan selalu melindungimu _ttebayo_!"

"Hn,"

"Lihat? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Gadis Haruno itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, tidak ingin ketiga laki-laki di depannya mengetahui ia menangis. Ia ... sungguh merasa bersalah selama ini tidak mempercayai mereka.

"_Arigatou_..."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang _ttebayo_!"

Mereka berempat berlari, menembus lebatnya hutan tanpa rasa gentar. Tidak ada yang mereka takuti. Karena mereka bersama. Ya, tim tujuh tidak akan pernah terkalahkan jika mereka bersama. Bukan begitu, Sakura?

_**To Be Continued**_

Chapter besok akan memuat sesi pertarungan awal! *^* Hani harap kalian mengerti jalan cerita ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review!

Dan sekali lagi, yang berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review. O3O


End file.
